dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Fairytale Adventure
'Dora's Fairytale Adventure '''is a Dora the Explorer movie. It's also the 1st episode for season 4. Summary Dora and Boots step through a magical gate into Fairytale Land where they discover classic fairytale characters, sweets, and the West Witch. When Boots eats a magic banana, he slumbers into a spell that can only be broken by a hug from a true Princess. Problem is, there are no true princesses in Fairytale Land and time is limited. Dora vows to become a true Princess and embarks upon a challenging journey that begins with a search for a red ring hidden in a dragon's cave. Next she strives to get past a giant order to teach the rocks to sing and then to defeat marching snowmen, rolling snowballs, and thereatening strom clouds to turn winter into spring. Finally, Dora must somehow deliver the moon to King Lion and Queen Lioness. Review Dora and Boots were playing when they hear a fanfare sound. They follow the fanfare and learn it's coming from a gate to Fairytale Land. Dora invites the viewer to come with them. The gate explains to enter Fairytale Land, they must say "Once Upon a Time". Dora and Boots do so, and the gate opens. They find lollipops, the Three Little Pigs, the Gingerbread Man, and many other fairytales as they sing the ''Fairytale Land song. At the end of the song, Dora and Boots rest under a tree with the Seven Dwarfs. Boots is offered an enchanted banana by the tree and when he eats it, he suddenly falls asleep. The Seven Dwarfs explain he's turned into Sleeping Boots and is under a sleeping spell by the witch. The tree transfroms into the witch, who explains she put a spell on Boots and there is no way to wake him up. She then gets on her Silly Broomstick and flies off. The dwarfs explain that to break the spell, Sleeping Boots must get a hug from a true princess. The problem is, there aren't any true princesses in all of Fairytale Land, and many have tried to pass the tests to become one. One of the dwarfs tells Dora that she can become a true princess and save Sleeping Boots. Dora agrees, and learns the four tests: First, she must find the red ring. Then, she must teach the Giant Rocks to sing. Third, she has to turn Winter into Spring. Finally, she must bring the moon to the Queen and King. Dora hears a voice calling her shortly before she goes off. It was the Stone Wall, who tells her that her Rainbow Leaves are falling off the Ivy Vine, and Dora has to hurry. If Dora doesn't become a true princess and wake up Sleeping Boots before the last leaf falls, Sleeping Boots will be asleep forever! Dora asks map where she has to go, then proceeds to go to the Dragon's Cave for her first test. She comes upon a hungry dragon, who is the guard of the cave. With help from the viewer, Dora tiptoes past the dragon and goes inside. She steps on a twig and stops. She continues to tiptoe and at last made it to the Dragon's cave. She finds the Red Ring in a fish tank, but this causes the dragon to come towards her. The Ring tells Dora that he has to get on her finger, but she has to point her finger first. Dora does so, and the entire inside of the Dragon's Cave turns into a palace and the dragon turns into a prince. The prince explains to Dora that he was turned into a dragon to guard the Red Ring for many years, and she saved her. As a reward, he gives her a Magic Music Box. It will help Dora become a true princess. When the box is wound up, it plays music so beautiful, it makes anything sing. Dora started to wind the box up, but the Prince warns her that she can only play it once, so she can't play it unless she needs it. Dora's 2nd test is to teach the giant rocks to sing. Dora sees the giant rocks and they were guarded by a giant giant. He was grumpy because he couldn't find his puppy. Dora hops on the giant giant's hand and found the puppy behind the gingerbread house. Dora was off his hand when the puppy came up to him. Now, she had to teach the giant rocks to sing. Dora had an idea and gets out the magic music box. Dora tries to wind the handle, but stuck. she had help from the viewer by winding the handle together. After that, the lid opened and music starts playing. As the music continues to play, faces appeared on the giant rocks and they started singing. After Dora passed her 2nd test, she was rewarded with a bag of sunshine and had to stand on the giant giant's hand to get it. He warned Dora to be careful with the bag of sunshine because if she opened the bag, the sunshine will escape. So, Dora puts the bag of sunshine in Backpack for safe keeping until she needs it. Dora's 3rd test is to turn Winter into Spring. She got cold when she got to Winter Valley. The witch decided to make it even colder by having snowmen, snowballs and storm clouds come by. When Dora saw the snowmen, snowballs and storm clouds, she got even colder. But Dora remembered about the bag of sunshine that she put in her Backpack. Dora gets the sunshine out of the bag. Now, it was time to make things hot. They had to sing Cailente. As the singing continued, the snow melted everywhere by the trees, the hills and by the river. The witch got mad and walked away. Dora was proud to turn Winter valley into Spring valley. The animals came up to Dora and gave her a present. Dora saw a magic hair brush inside the present. It can make your hair really long. The animals warned Dora to be careful because the magic works only once and told her don't use the magic hair brush until you need it. Dora kept her promise to be careful and waved goodbye to the animals. So far, Dora found the red ring, taught the gaint rocks to sing and turned Winter into Spring. The last test that Dora has to do now is bring the moon to the Queen and King. They were at the castle. Dora enters the castle and then she had to go up a long spiral staircase. The Queen and King were proud for Dora to have come so far. She has passed many tests but this test was the hardest of all. Dora has to bring the moon to the Queen and King. Dora said that she'll never give up. So, she had a plan. She was gonna call on Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel and Benny the Bull. They all came riding on horses. Isa, Tico and Benny enetered the castle but when they got there, the witch made the long spiral staircase disappear. They had to figure out how to get up the tower without using the long spiral staircase. Dora remembered about the magic hair brush. She grabs the magic hair brush and starts brushing her hair really really long. The hair stretched all the way down. Benny, Isa and Tico climbed up using Dora's really long hair. After that, they got a group hug. Now, that Benny, Isa and Tico are up the tower, they can help Dora pass her 4th and final test by bringing the moon to the Queen and King. Suddenly, they saw stars in the sky. Dora, Benny, Isa and Tico each took a turn catching a star in their special way. Tico catches a star by climbing up a pole and catching it. Isa catches a star using her tail. Benny uses his strength by pushing a heavy urn and then catching the star. Dora super-jumped up high to catch a star. After a star is caught, it creates a staircase. 4 stars were caught and the staircase wasn't high enough. They needed 1 more star. All of a sudden, another star appeared and it was an explorer star. It was Fairy Star. The viewer caught Fairy Star and Fairy Star went up to the top of the night sky to the moon. Dora climbs up the staircase the stars made so she can climb up to the moon. Dora asked the moon to come see a Queen and King. The moon accepted the request and came down with Dora. The witch comes back and was surprised. She wondered how did Dora's friends get up the tower, she took away the steps. The witch also wondered where Dora was. Dora came down and hopped off the moon. Dora has passed her 4th and final test. The witch reviewed what Dora did. She found the red ring, taught the giant rocks to sing, turned Winter into Spring and brought the moon to the Queen and King. Dora broke the witch's spell and all of the Witch's powers are gone. The Queen told Dora that she was flying far far away and will never be seen again. Dora kneeled down and the King turned her into a true princess. She gets shiny yellow shoes; a beautiful floor-length, yellow, puffy long-sleeved gown with pink and purple stripes at the hem; pink petticoats and a tall yellow princess hat. Dora has transformed into La princesa Dora. But Dora had to hurry. She has to wake up Sleeping Boots. She has to hug him before the last leaf falls. The King quickly calls in the unicorns. The unicorns came with a carriage for La Princesa Dora to ride on. To take off, she had to say "Vuelen" which is the Spanish word for "Fly". La Princesa Dora took off with the flying unicorns. Benny, Isa, Tico, the Queen and King wished her good luck. As La Princesa Dora was on her way back to try and wake up Sleeping Boots, she had to fly over Spring Valley, the Giant Rocks and the Prince's palace. After she got over those places, the unicorns and carriage land on the grass and La Princesa Dora scurries off the carriage and hurries over to Sleeping Boots. She had to hug Sleeping Boots as tight as she could with some help from the viewer. But as soon as the last leaf touched the grass, Sleeping Boots woke up. Boots wasn't sleeping anymore. He stretches his arms and opens his mouth wide and yawns. Boots told Dora that he had an amazing dream. He dreamt that Dora was a true princess with really long hair and his dream came true. So that was the time Sleeping Boots fell into a deep sleep but awoke at last. The ivy leaves are back on the wall and everybody in Fairytale Land lived happily ever after. Songs *''Fairytale Land'' *''Magic Music Box'' *''Caliente'' Trivia *This is the 1st episode where Boots couldn't go with Dora because he was under a sleeping spell. *This is also the 1st episode where Dora travels alone but has the viewer at home to help her on her quest. This is the 77th episode of the show. *This is the 1st episode for Season 4. Explorer Star Fairy Star Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 4 Category:2004 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000s